Hypnotize The Moon
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Robin sits on the roof, thinking about Star, and his feeling for her. RS Oneshot


Disclaimer: Um... the Teen Titans are not mine. Nor is the song "Hypnotize the Moon"

Dedication: Mel. For carrying my book to class when I didn't feel good that one day. iluvu!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Hypnotize The Moon**

Robin sat on the roof, watching the sunset. Well, he had been planning on watching the sunset, but was currently too caught up in his thoughts to even care about the beautiful sight before him. The only thing he cared about at the moment was working out the newest problem life had thrown at him. No, it wasn't Slade. Not about Red X. Nor about any other psychos trying to take over the city. No, his troubles were focused on his best friend, Starfire.

'_Starfire…' _Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face.

"Robin?" The Boy Wonder jumped, then found himself looking into her eyes. The very same eyes he'd been dreaming about for months.

_She knew she caught my eye  
And that was all it took  
Ain't it just strange how forever changed  
With just one look_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and realized he had been staring, lost in his thoughts. Robin shook his head, and looked back at Star. Her head was tilted in confusion; her eyes filled with concern.

"Robin? Are you all right? Can you hear me? Why will you not answer? Should I fetch Raven to examine you?"

"Sorry Star, I was just thinking about something. But I'm fine." He smiled to reassure her. She smiled back, seeming to accept this response. "Do you want to watch the sun set with me?" Her smile grew.

"I would love to watch the setting of the sun with you Robin!" He grinned at her wording as she sat down beside him, looking out over the water. He followed her gaze, watching the reddish glow of the disappearing sun. Star yawned, casually resting her head on his shoulder. Robin felt his heart stop, his stomach flip over, his cheeks heat up as he glanced down at the girl beside him.

The magic filled the night  
She touched my soul like no one else

Slowly, he put his arm around her, feeling a bit braver. The couple sat this way as the sun fell from the sky and darkness engulfed them. As the stars begin lighting up the sky, Star sat up, stretching. Stifling a yawn, the Tamaranian turned to Robin.

"It is late. I think I will retire to my bedchambers for sleeping. Will you be coming in as well?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just gunna stay here for a little bit." She looked at him, worry coming back into her eyes. "I won't be up much longer, I promise." Star smiled, heading for the door. She opened it, then paused, turning back towards him.

"Goodnight Robin." He looked back at her, grinning.

"Goodnight Star." The door shut quietly behind her. He turned back to the night sky. "I love you…"

_  
Yes, the way that woman made me feel  
Left me talking to myself_

Robin sighed. Why couldn't he say those words to her? He knew they were true. Robin loved Starfire. He wanted to tell her. Heck, he wanted to tell everyone, to scream it from the rooftop, post it on a neon sign for the world to see. But what did he do? Nothing. He hid his feelings like a scared child. But he _was_ scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of heartbreak. So he hid his feelings, keeping them locked inside. Hidden behind a mask like everything else in his life.

But though he could hide these feelings from the world, he knew he was stuck with them. He couldn't stop loving Star if he tried. Which he had. First he denied his feelings. Then, when that failed, he tried to stop loving the alien girl. But he knew these efforts were futile.

_  
You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop_

She had him mesmerized. He loved everything about her. Her innocence, her kindness… He loved the way her eyes lit up when she walked into the room. He loved the way she smiled when she understood a new earthly concept. He loved how she always wanted to help her friends. How she could cheer up anyone with her charm. The way she made him smile, just by being her.

She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room  
She could charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon.

Robin knew he was lucky to even have her as his best friend. He didn't deserve it. After all the times he had hurt her. All the times he'd thrown her trust out the window. The time he had become Red X. The time he had become Slade's apprentice. The countless times he had obsessed over Slade, or taken his frustration out on her. But she had always forgiven him, God knows why. He knew didn't deserve it. How could she forgive him when he still couldn't fully forgive himself?

_  
Once I held her close  
I knew just where I stood  
No, you never get a second chance  
And it feels so good  
_

But she did. Star always forgave him without hesitation. He smiled, thinking of all the times she had stuck up for him. After he had become Slade's apprentice, she was the only one to argue that it couldn't be him, or that there was a reason. She was the one to reassure him the most recent Red X wasn't his fault, because though he was the moron who made it, he wasn't the one using it. Even the time he had believed Slade was back, and had physically hurt her, she assured him it was not his fault; he was not himself.

Suddenly, it hit him. Star was always there for him. Robin had always known this, but only in the back of his mind. He had taken her for granted, and he was ashamed. What if she wasn't there? What would he do then? What if she goes back to Tamaran, or decides she can't take him obsessing anymore? What would he do if she left him forever? The image flashed in his mind. An image of him waking up tomorrow to find Star had left. He knew he couldn't survive without her. He would go insane. He would snap. His heart would crumble.

Robin shook his head, trying to clear that thought from him mind, but the image stayed. He couldn't let that happen. But what could he do? He couldn't keep her here against her will. He wouldn't.

"Don't leave me Star. Please Star, don't leave me." He begged quietly, closing his eyes.

"Why would I leave you Robin?" He jumped to his feet, turning to her. Star closed the door behind her with one hand, then floated over, holding a steaming mug. She looked at him questioningly. Robin shook his head.

"Sorry. I guess I dozed off. I was just having a bad dream." He lied. She smiled at him, resting her free hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I assure you, I am not going anywhere Robin."

_  
Then and there I knew  
These words were etched in stone_

He smiled back. She offered him the mug. "I had Cyborg make some coffee for you. And I can stay up with you if you like." Robin felt something inside him snap. Before he knew what he was doing, he hugged Star. She dropped the mug in shock. Neither teen heard it shatter.

"Thanks Star. I'm sorry I don't say it more often, but I really do appreciate everything you do for me." She hugged back.

_  
No, you can't feel the power of  
The greatest love you've known_

"I know Robin. You do not need to apologize." Star replied as the two separated. Robin shook he head.

"Yes I do. For everything." He smiled at her, looking into her eyes. "And there's one more thing I should have said long before this."

_  
You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop_

Robin took a deep breath. No backing out now. "Starfire, you're my best friend. You've been here for me in my darkest times. Since the day we met, you've made my life so much better. And after all the time we've spent together I realized just how much you really mean to me. And I realize that I love you." Robin watched nervously as her eyes went wide.

"Oh Robin…I…I love you too." Star replied breathlessly. It all seemed like a dream. She beamed at him, her eyes shining.

_  
She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room  
She could charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon_

Robin leaned forward, kissing her softly, his arms around her waist, holding her to him. He felt her slip her arms around his neck, her fingers running though his hair as she returned the kiss.

The two broke apart after a few moments, smiling. Robin took Star's hand, leading her to the ledge, and the couple sat, looking out at the water. Star rested her head on Robin's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

_You better run for cover  
You better hide your heart  
'Cause once you start to love her  
You know you'll never stop_

_She shines like a diamond  
When she walks into a room  
_

She sighed contently. Robin looked down at her and grinned. He watched silently as she fell asleep in his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face, then looked out at the night sky. The stars and the moon seemed brighter to him now. Of course, everything became brighter when he was with Star.

_She could charm the stars_

_She can charm the stars  
Hypnotize the moon_


End file.
